


Kenshin/Ed - #48 - Waves

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #48 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #48 - Waves

**#48 - Waves**

Edward usually wore his hair in a heavy braid that lay against the back of his neck. If it wasn't a habit already, the presence of Sariel, who never bound his hair, cemented it. It was usually the only external difference between Edward and Sariel; which could occasionally lead to a few mix-ups on Roy and Kenshin's parts.

However, here in bed Kenshin convinced Edward to pull the band from the end of his braid and allow his hair to fall free. He leaned back against Kenshin and Kenshin ran his hands through Edward's hair, untangling it from the day's worth of stress.

Edward's eyes were clothes, he was calm for Kenshin. Kenshin worked his way gently through Edward's hair. Since he usually braided it fresh out of the shower or bath it was often damp, and it fell now in set waves across his bare back.

Done playing with Edward's hair, Kenshin settled his chin on Edward's left shoulder, tucking his hands in Edward's lap. Edward opened his eyes lazily. Kenshin was sitting up against the headboard in their bed, and Edward was laying against him. The late evening sunlight painted dark gold high across the wall and onto the ceiling.

"What is it?" Kenshin murmured, his own eyes closed.

"Mm," Edward said, sighing contentedly. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Kenshin's fingers trailed over the crotch of Edward's shorts lightly. "Thinking about what?"

The smile caught both ends of Edward's mouth at the same time. He let his eyes slide closed as Kenshin increased the pressure slightly. He turned his head a little to face where Kenshin's chin was tucked over his shoulder. "Just how much I've grown to like this place," he said quietly, his eyes meeting Kenshin's.

Kenshin pressed his cheek against Edward's as he slipped his hand into the waistband of Edward's shorts. "I'm glad," he said. "I like it here too."


End file.
